There's another Ice Mage
by vampirelover100
Summary: What if there's another Ice mage but she has been looking for her younger sister for 8 years and after she finds her her and Gray to feel something between each other and there's going to be a romance and more adventures for team Natsu and the other Ice mage joins the team


**Chapter 1**

**Izumi finds Hikari!**

Izumi's p.o.v

~dream begins~

As I was running to get home when my younger sister. Found me "Izumi Mommy and daddy were attack "Hikari said with tears running down her face "Come on"I said,as I took her and put her I front me I gave Hikari a necklace it's silver and has a red and blue gem in the middle I put it on her.

"Hikari run far away from here go now on arguing"I said as she took off As I turn around to fight the people chasing us I use ice-make and then mom and dad came."Izumi we'll hold them off but go get Hikari and go to fairy tail and have my pendent that my mom gave me"mom said,as I took it "okay I will"I said,while I ran off to find Hikari

~end of dream~

I wake up to another day oh yeah I'm a orphan and I will find Hikari if it's the last thing I do oh I did get to fairy tail and I have the weirdest friends that's what I get for being part of my new family fairy tail I've part of for 7-8 years since my family was attack and Mirajane and master Makaov found me after the whole attack and most people at the guild find me very crazy to believe that Hikari is still alive.

Sept for Mira and Elfman seem to think it's a great thing that i am never going to give up on my younger sister she was 4 at the time and today she would be 112 years old i got up and took a shower out a dark tank top,black jeans ,blue ankle boots,black hoodie and a sliver and blue pendant my mom gave me i saw the fairy tail symbol on my hip then i walk out of my apartment to fairy tail as i heard Natsu and Gray fighting already and i went in and i went up Mira " can i get a french vanilla cappuccino" i asked,"sure" Mirajane it to me "thanks" i said as i got up went up two of my best friends are Natsu and Gray.

"will you two shut up how can you to have so much energy in the morning"Izumi said. "Morning"Natsu and Gray said," not today guys" i said,as i got up as i finished my cappuccino "morning"Lucy said. "no bother me today" i yelled, " what's today's date Mira"Natsu nad Gray asked,"um 17th of February" MiraJane said as i exited the guild

Gray's p.o.v

"what was that about"Lucy asked,"how could we be so stupid for fighting especially today"I said, "today is the anniversary of her parents death and her sister's disappearance it's been 8 years already"Natsu said to Lucy."no wonder she yelled to stop fighting like Erza would today"i said, to Natsu " yeah it makes since"Natsu said

3rd p.o.v

"sir do you want the other Mizushima's daughter we already have younger on" a man 's voice said,"yes please go get her"Another man's voice said , as 3 men surround the blue haired girl she used her Ice-Make but they overpowered her eventually and took her as she passed who was going toward the Fairy tail aw what happened and ran toward the guild and open the doors "Izumi was taken"Romeo yelled, Natsu and Lucy had a worried look on their faces but gray " what no one has never done that before " Gray said and Master Makarov came out of the office

Gray's p.o.v

'i always expected the people who attack them years ago would came for her one day"Master Makarov said,"MiraJane it;s to get Erza here now!"Master Makarov said. "yes "MiraJane said as she does gets in contact with Erza and within minutes Ezra ames in "alright every lets get a plane to get Izumi back"Erza said, as everyone gets to work "i'll need Lucy,Gray and Natsu to help me"Erza said, as everyone else finding out where izumi is and getting a layouts of the place and Lucy,Erza,Natsu and I are coming up with a plan to rescue Izumi for wherever or whoever kidnapped Izumi.

Izumi's p.o.v

As i woke up i saw a girl with purple hair and who looked around 12ish this be how Hikari would look like now I thought, "hey what's your name"I asked, "Hikari Mitsushima"The girl said,"Hikari it's me Izumi I'm sorry i could find you all those years ago" i i used Ice-make to break the bars to separate the cells into one big one when HIkari came to me and she hugged me and cried i held her near me.


End file.
